A Bunch Of One Shots
by SubwayGuy99b
Summary: Over here is a bunch of random one shots, that'll probably never get out of this fanfic thing, but some might since there's always room for some cool improvement and stuff. BTW, THIS IS A BUNCH OF STUFF with a huge ton of characters, including that Ness guy and for definite, Sonic, Mario, Luigi and a bunch of other guys and it will have AWESOME IDEAS COMING OUT at a good PACE!
1. Antigrav Skydiving!

**Bunch of One Shots:**  
**Antigrav Skydivin'!**

Thirty-four people were up in the air and they were on a platform with experimental boots and a backpack and they were pretty confused. ''Hey, where are we and it looks like some skydiving.'' Kick said and he was ready to dive down and Sonic was also ready as heck to dive down. ''Let's who can reach the ground first!'' Knuckles shouted and Sonic and Shadow was next to him, but Tails and Amy were on the platform and nearly on the edge. ''So, what happens when we don't want to jump?'' Chris asked(the FG dude) and the platform was deleted from the sky.

''WHAT?! THAT WAS A DICK MOVE!'' Barry shouted and he's the jetpack dude, but he had no jetpack and he was fallin' along with some other guys including Homer and Tomo and they had some items with them. ''Eat my air dust, dumb guys!'' Homer yelled and he threw some dust at Rigby and he was pretty pissed. ''I'M GOING TO BE FIRST!'' Rigby shouted and he was trying to do a divebomb, but he was too slow, but he was moving and somehow ahead of Sonic.

Rigby, Sonic, Luigi and Meg were skydiving for a bit and then Tails came outta nowhere to make sure that all of them went off course and he hit Luigi in the face and then Meg opened her parachute and Rigby started spinning a bit. ''Whoa, that's some crazy tricks!'' Luigi yelled and then Meg got a mushroom and she was slowing down hard, but she had more control over her direction.

Meg tried pulling the cord and again and the parachute went back into the backpack and she was going fast again. ''Wow, what a new feature!'' Meg shouted, sarcastically and then Kick came down with a green shell and she was hit. ''That's just mean.'' Knuckles said and then he punched Kick on the chest and then Meg was fallin' fast.

**Part 2 and something else coming soon!**


	2. Antigrav Skydive: part second!

**Bunch of One Shots:**  
**Antigrav Skydivin' Part Second!**

Kick, Meg and Knuckles were pretty much together in the sky and Sonic and Rigby was fighting close together with some kicks in the sky, but the raccoon can't take a kick and Sonic did a slow kick to the bottom and his other buttcheek got a mark. ''I noticed you only got one buttcheek.'' Sonic said, being calm. ''WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT!?'' Rigby asked in rage, trying to punch Sonic and accidently hitting Diddy Kong in the face with the weak punch. ''I don't know anything, though.'' Sonic replied, sorta confused.

The three guys was in the air and they were bashing for some items. ''Wait, what are you guys doing right now?'' Modrecai asked all of them and Meg had an item in her hand and she threw it at the blue jay really fast. ''What the hell was that?'' he shouted and he was going down pretty fast. ''I don't think that was smart.'' Knuckles said and he was doing the spin to speed himself up to a decent speed, while Modrecai was putting out his parachute early to slow down and he had bad wings. ''Let's do this and get serious!'' Kick said to Meg. ''Bring this thing on!'' Meg shouted and she was still fast and going down fast.

Barry was going down with his backpack at the speed of sound and Sonic was catchin' up. ''Oh, look. There's the ground and I better my parachute on!'' Sonic shouted and he did a flip before putting out his parachute. ''That's pretty risky, but I've gone out on a jetpack!'' Barry shouted and they were having a good time in the skies and they were trying to land on a plateau, where there was a landin' pad.

The rest were still pretty high up except for Rigby, Wario, Luigi(who's scared as heck) and Tomo, who all had different moods. ''YAH, WE'RE GOING DOWN REALLY FAST!'' Tomo shouted and Wario said to her, in a antagonistic tone ''I'm going down faster.'' ''No way, I'm going to land first!'' she yelled, so she looked down like an idiot and then like she was going down really fast, so she deployed her parachute. ''THANKS FOR THE NO VOICE ADVICE!'' Luigi replied, really loudly and he thanked her.

Sonic and Rigby got their parachutes and so did Barry. ''We made it to the ground!'' Rigby shouted and he was pretty happy. ''It's not over, bitch.'' Sonic told Rigby and he was pretty suprised, so they kicked together and then they landed on the ground. ''What, there's more backpacks and some other stuff? Whoa, this ain't over!'' Barry shouted and they all got off their backpacks and they were waitin' for the others and Tomo came down. ''YEAH, I WON AGAINST WARIO!'' she shouted, really excited.

**Antigrav Skydiving part THIRD is comins soon, where the rest lond on the landing pad and Dirty Desert Men coming soon to this thing!**


	3. Antigrav Sky-Hangliding!: part third

**Bunch of One Shots:**  
**Antigrav Skydivin' Part THIRD!**

Some of them were on the ground of the landing area and they were apprently, stuck since there was no apprent way down from there except the hanglider and there some path as well as quite a few hangliders. ''So what do we do now?'' Sonic asked Barry because he was confused and they went to the glider area. ''I'll beat your asses to that place!'' Rigby boasted and he had so little experince, EVEN Sonic had more experience and all of them were grabbin' on!

Kick, Knuckles, Meg and Wario was coming down and they were almost on the ground and allof them except Kick had their parachute and he was falling fast, so that he could land closest to that hanglider. ''Time to make this happen!'' he shouted, then he got a parachute out and tried landing close to the hangliders. ''How did you do that gliding?'' Meg asked and Tomo and Kick was finally on the ground. ''Time to do this whole thing!'' Tomo yelled and Kick was rolling on the ground to the hangliders and then the first three left the pad.

Rigby, Barry and Sonic were racing around in the air and they were having an AWESOME TIME, while Tomo just got on the hanglider and Kick was ahead of her. ''How do you hanglide?'' Sonic asked the both of them. ''Try to be stable and move around? I don't know!'' Rigby shouted and he was pretty stable, even though Sonic had more experience and the jetpack guy was in front of everybody, while the blue blur was in a close second and they were dodging some trees with some epic manouvres and some other stuff.

Meanwhile, Knuckles was messing up a bit and it's almost the same with Tomo, while Kick was kicking a lot of butt and catching up to the best hanglider, Barry and Wario was okay at best, while Meg was trying, but she failed. ''Why does this happen to me? I already screwed up!'' Knuckles shouted, sorta unlucky and his had a crosswind to boost him further into the game. ''Yeah, we got this thing, but I'm going to ahead of ALL YOU GUYS!'' Tomo boasted loudly and she was moving fast. ''Screw this, I'm making my move.'' Wario said.

The rest including Jet, Finn and Shawn were on the landing pad still and then they grabbed the last hangliders, so Jet looked back a bit and he saw some new path with some light blue arrows. ''What the hell is that path?'' he asked Meg, who fell back hard. ''It's some kind of high tech stuff, that no-one cares about.'' Meg said and she noticed the shoes were lighting up with the same light blue. ''So, what's with the boots?'' Shawn asked her, because he wasn't any less confused than before and they were gliding.

Kick was passing Rigby by a little bit by gliding faster and better than the top three and Barry was noticing, so he got all his jetpack techniques and tired using them and it wasn't working much, so Sonic stayed back and tailed the kid daredevil. ''THIS ISN'T GOING TO BE BAD.'' Sonic said, really loudly and he was slipstreamin'.  
Meanwhile, the other guys were on the antigrav road and they were either trying to skate or do a hoverboard and ride the road. ''This is what's it's made for?!'' Stan yelled, super fuckin' surprised at that fact that he could ride the road. ''Where else did you see light-up roads?'' Amy asked him, loudly. ''AAAAAHHHHHHH, WHAT!'' Homer yelled, pretty scared as he was going 30mph w/o goggles, but he put on them on. ''This is pretty crazy!'' Stewie said, not at the back.

**Part FOURTH and Dirty Desert Men coming soon!**


	4. Dirty Desert Men

**A Bunch Of One Shots:**  
**Dirty Desert Men: The Beginning**

There was a good sunset in the view and there was four thieves riding off in the sunset and one of them was Shadow, the apprent pro and they were all going through the plains, in a time where cars and trains were starting to rule the place with next-gen technology, no-one had ever seen. ''Alright, men! We're the best in the business of robbing!'' Shadow shouted. ''We're stealing from that there car and maybe even steal the car itself and we're going to drive like the wind.'' ''I can't take you seriously because of that shirt.'' Tonko's gr8-grandson said and he was being mysterious and then he told his men to go.

Shadow and his team o' five was going to a road where they were raiding a card and it was an...GLA! ''Why are we robbin' an GLA?'' Shadow asked the other guys and they were going past the GLA and missin' a bad oppourtunity, which is already pretty pointless anyways. ''We're not robbing that GLA!'' Tankso shouted, passin' by some cars really fast. ''Our horses can't even CARRY THAT MUCH CRAP!'' ''Geez, calm down, I was makin' the suggestion!'' Shadow shouted and he was punched by the human version of THAT cat from Cinderella.

The team o' five were riding on horses, because they apprently were running some farm, which was stolen and they had a load of carrots on the arm. ''I can't do this thing, mates. You stole a farm and I'm stuck here for no reason!'' Jasmine said, being justifiably angry. ''No, we took the farm over! YOUR GRAMMAR IS GETTING ON MY NERVES!'' Shadow shouted and he was pissed for no reason again, so both Shadow and Lucifer(the cat) was gettin' some carrots and put it in a bag. ''Come on, guys! Let's move, badass gang!'' Shadow said and he had the bag in his hand.

Shadow and his gang o' badass idiots were going down Route 97 to some arid grasslands, so that they could steal from saloon towns and some other random places. ''This isn't prety cool.'' Shadow said. ''It's hot already in these plains and in the desert, the heat is relentless and it could destroy us and maybe even, get us some new mates in the process.'' ''Nice speech, dude.'' Tankso commented and he was clapping a bit. ''WHY ARE EVEN IN HORSES?'' Duncan asked all of them and they had no comment.

**DDD: The Hot Heat coming soon, if possible!(It's still coming anyways!)**


	5. SONIC 2015: part 1 over 3

**Bunch Of One Shots:**  
**sonic '15: teh fanfic: port 1**

_note: this is teh script to the rumoured xbox one game, that everybody was talking about with kinect and shit. I'M NOT TELLING YOU WHO GAVED THIS TO ME, but teh ps4 sucks and xbox one 5ever!_

SONIC and TAILS were on the tornado 2 and they were in the air in some unknown location, that's probably a green hill clone named oak hill, which is apprently wood zone ffor some reason. ''we're in oak hill, which is pretty good place according that girl from Soleanna!'' sonic shouted and he pretty good at knowing places. ''what happened to Soleanna right now?'' tails asked him and he didn't know, since he wasn't there yett.

Knuckles was guardin' the Master Emerald, where Tikal was hanging out with Chaos and Cream and some Chao dude 4 some reason, that was unknown. ''it's seems to be normal.'' knuckles said, because of the bad feeling he had. ''I can feel it 2, because somehow, the emeralds are able to sense this strange energy.'' tikal replied, being a bit worried, since she's linked to master emerald. ''Don't worry, i'll sense where it's comming from and you all should stay here, just to make sure things don't get scattered.'' Knuckles said and he was going on an advonture.

_'nother note: this mighte be a hoax sincer this is all i know of._

the Chaotix crew were back in station square for no reason, other than living there and they were hanging out because they did a good job, when suddenly an guy was callin' them. ''I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!'' Charmy shouted, very loudly and he was answereing phone. ''it's someone apprently, very important, that's not eggman.'' Charmy whispered very loudly, because he didn't want to wake anyone up.

''hello?'' Vector said to the guy on the other line. ''HELP! some kind of creature is wrecking the other places up!'' the important man shouted, he was probably from GUN. ''what does it look like?'' Vector asked him, trying to stay calm. ''it's green and it had some kind of metal! I THINK I'M GETTIGN SUCKED!'' the man yelled and then he ended the call and he was sucked in, so Espio put the phone down. ''Well, that's no ordinary thing and i would like to kick it's butt hard with teamwork!'' Charmy shouted, being chessy and the whole crew went out.

meanhwile, Sonic and Tails was at that place and it was soleanna. ''SO IT WAS SOLEANNA! Goddamn, they're good at this!'' Tails shoued and he was looking at that green blob with the exoskeleton. ''I GOT THIS THING UNDER CONTROL, BITCH!'' Sobnic yelled, loudly and he tried some spindashing.

**part 2 coming soon, where im sure i'll get some stuff right, but this is cool.**


	6. SHORTY MCSHORTS' cool life part 1

**Bunch Of One Shots:**  
**Shorty McShorts' Cool Life: Down on Lyric Avenue!**

Shorty was trying to get a good meme from his city and Dodger(titular guy to Dodger Dare) wasn't helping him that much. ''I got to find some meme.'' Shorty said to Dodger and he was in the subway wearing shades. ''Dude, I'm a meme, bitch.'' Dodger boasted and he was breakdancing too hard, so Hunky D wasn't impressed much. ''I bet I could do better, bitch.'' Hunky boasted and then he doing some pro 90s moves 'cuz he was an nineties squirrel.

All of them were hanging out in the subway station on the intersection of Lyric and Reverb and they weren't doing much except trying to find the dance hotspot House Grove on the Short Line. ''Hey, dudes. I've been trying to find my girl, but I couldn't find because she goes somewhere else that I don't know.'' Phil Kennedy said to them and he was sad. ''Oh, okay. Maybe your girl probably wasn't having that love with you and maybe she wouldn't want it.'' Shorty replied to him and then they went on the subway train.

The cool threesome were helping Phil to find his girl. ''We're here to help, Phil.'' Hunky D. said, trying to reassure Phil to calm him down while riding on the first metro line and then Dodger revealed why he was helping. ''No, I got nothing to do right now.'' Dodger said and Phil was a little dissapointed, but he was okay. ''Thanks for helping me for something to do, dude.'' Phil answered and he was standing on the train because they were no seat spaces on the train.

Once they reached House Grove station, they got out of the train and they went up the ramp to the surface. ''Yeah, it's full of nineties' music despite it being called House Grove, but it's house music.'' Hunky said. ''Wow, could this be more obvious?'' Phil asked and he was running towards the music.

**Episode 1b: Some Swag Stuff!**


	7. Antigrav SkyHangliding!: part FOURTH!

**Bunch of One Shots:**  
**Antigrav Handglidin': part FOURTH!**

The bottom 17 were on the road to some other place, while the top 13 were hangliding, even though they had a choice and so far, Kick's winning with Sonic in a very close second and Barry in a close third, with Knuckles in the fourth place. ''Don't worry, I got this!'' Knuckles shouted, seriously confident and he was gliding like he glided on his own, but meanwhile Homer was skating with the new antigravity shoes and Stan was doing an decent and Shadow was ahead of him.

Stan, Shadow, Danson and Wander were skating on the anti-gravity road to the next section and they were being very competitive and being a bit angry. ''Hey, idiot! Watch me do tricks that you though wasn't possible!'' Shadow boasted and then he jumped high in the air and skipped a good amoutn of the stage. ''Whoa, that was some epic jumping.'' Danson said and then he jumped to speed up, so he crouched at the end and sped up, but Stan was still in the front. ''See 'ya, loser dude.'' Stan said and Danson was still close.

Meanwhile, Shawn, Eddy and Jet were glidin' high in the air with bad techniques and cool movement and they were behind Stan and Shadow despit having no land resistance. ''How are those guys doing well?'' Jet asked and he was doing some barrels to speed up. ''Some epic skills they got there!'' Eddy said and he was flying like an loser, but Shawn was at least better than him and Jet was a okay pro since he knew how to control that gilder and Tails was behind them with his tails spinning. ''Seems fair game to me!'' Eddy shouted and Tails was going fast as Sonic and sped past Jet. ''Your tricks aren't original, shorty...'' Jet boasted and he was doing some barrel rolls.

Meanwhile again, the group of four and Donkey Kong were on the ground racing their way to ther next point, which was the finish line and they nearly at the second checkpoint, where there's only pure hangliding from there on. ''This is going to be risky, but pretty easy.'' Danson said and he jumped high in the air because there was an S-curve and he made it with some balance issues and he fell down, but got back up easily. ''That was just a plain fluke.'' Shadow said and he was fast as hell, Danson was fast and Wander was faster than Danson and slower than Shadow. ''Yeah, this is really cool and really awesome!'' he shouted and he was in 11th place and DK wasn't really confused, but he tried running with the ''skates''.

Back in the air, the top six gliders were working hard and staying ahead of everybody, especially Kick and Sonic and there was a new guy in the group, Shawn who was kicking ass! ''Aw, yeah, I'm making this whole thing happen!'' Shawn yelled and he was in with a vengence, but Shadow was below him and taking sixth place. ''What the hell are you boasting about. You didn't even top me.'' Shadow said, with a smug smile. ''Okay, yeah. You're even the uncoolest!'' Sonic said, really loudly, while doing a divebomb.

Sonic and Shadow were doing battle together, but theyn were unfettered by the suburban daredevil doing his tricks undisturbed and with near impossible tricks. ''Let's see what I can do with this.'' Kick said and he did a divebomb barrel rool onto the track and he went up, so he did THAT for two turns until he noticed Tomo pasing him. ''I'M GOING TO OWN EVERYONE AND WIN THIS SHIT!'' she shouted and Kick wasn't about to take it.

**Antigrav Hangliding part 5 is coming soon, where everyone gets to the second checkpoint and starts gliding HARD!**


	8. Antigrav SkyHang gliding!: part FIFTH!

**Bunch of One Shots:**  
**Antigrav Handglidin': part fifth and NOT FINAL!**

Sonic and Shadow was doing a 1v1 match with some technique mumbo, but it was nothing compared to the impending Kick, Tomo and Shawn combo, BUT first it's the former. ''Hah, faker! Still haven't showed me what's up.'' Sonic said, being somewhat arrogant and pretty cool. ''I'm going to tell you what's up!'' Shadow shouted, obviously trying to act pissed and having a smirk on his face and Sonic was dodging him okay, but it was nothing special.

Meanwhile AGAIN, teh triple combo were showing their skills and Kick knew his hanglider. ''Now I just gotta get ahead.'' he said and then he started going down with the terrainm, while Shawn also went down a bit and Tomo moved to the right and tried to do a speed up move. ''Hah, you can't even catch up to me!'' Shawn said and he was going as fast as Kick. ''Let's see who comes ahead.'' Kick said and they went in a different directions to be close together. ''See ya at the FINISH LINE! I'm going to be the best of you guys!'' Tomo boasted and she was going up and down in the hopes of getting faster.

Meanwhile, Jet, Rigby, Barry, Meg, Wario and Knuckles were gliding as fast as possible in the second group, but there was trees in the way and Jet and Barry was swerving amazingly well around the trees. ''I'm the master in the air and you can't do anything to unprove that.'' Jet boasted and then Barry replied with ''I've been working with a lot of jetpacks, so I can beat you in the air!'' and then he was doing a barrel roll through a narrow space.

Rigby, Meg, Wario and Knuckles were right behind the tree-weavers, but they were above the trees and it was a bit of war going since Knuckles wasn't meaning bad things, but Wario knocked into him and he went down a bit to just above the tree canopy. ''Aw, yeah! I'mma going to the best!'' Wario smugly boasted and Knuckles wasn't having any of it. ''I'm going to be the coolest out of all you guys!'' Rigby said and he had some sungoggles since he was moving a bit fluid, but really awkwardly.

Meanwhile, Kick, Sonic, Shadow and Stan respectively reached the second check point and they were going to the hanglider, but it wasn't open. ''I guess it's fair game. Let's fight to see who's the faker while the other guys come.'' Shadow said and Sonic put both of his thumbs up and poked Shadow with the thumb and fighting happened.

Wander was third on the ground and seventh overall, while Wario was above him and they were making some epic moves. ''Check out how cool these are!'' he shouted, extremely happy and then he did a backflip to go faster and Wario touched him and he fell down, but he got back up, while Barry passed him as he started moving. ''You can do this thing!'' Barry shouted, being fair and then Wander went faster and Barry was now with Amy Rose, who was on the ground and at the same speed.

Wander, Danson, Homer and Donkey Kong were in one group, while Eddy was having an good time. ''Yeah, look at those losers down there having some dodging contest!'' Eddy shouted and then he laughed like he always does and Danson took offense to that. ''I'M TALLER AND BETTER AT FLYING THAN YOU!'' he yelled and then he sped fast enough by taking corners at 40mph on the inside to beat him.

''I thought was a cool diss.'' Wander commented and he wasn't offended, so he went ahead of Danson easily and Homer was cool with it and also the diss. ''I get that thing every week.'' Homer said and Donkey Kong was sorta confused because he couldn't understand english, but he knew what it was anyways and they were best buddies after that time.

The top eight were at the place watching the fight with Shadow and Sonic and they were making it really fast. ''What are you guys doing?'' Shawn asked and then he saw the epic moves with the others and Sonic and Shadow both used Chaos Control, so they managed to teleport out of the ''dome'' ''That's really unfair, mate.'' Stan said and the others looked far, when they were leaving.

**Antigrav Skydiving PART SIX and Antigrav Skydiving Act 2 is coming soon, where p6 finished the second sections and Act 2 takes on the final section!**


	9. Total Drama Fighting!

**Bunch Of One Shots:**  
**Total Drama Fighting!**

Anyways, there was a good place and everyone in the Total Drama was signing up to be in the fighter of the game and there were contestants such as Shawn, the headshot headbutt guy, Duncan, who's even cooler than Sasuke and Alejandro, who was a bad man with skill. ''Okay, Shawn. YOU BROKE ALL OF MY HEADS, but you're in because of your good skills.'' Chris said and Shawn was stoked to be in with Duncan. ''Er, Chris, can I get into this one?'' Jasmine asked and then she demonstrated her own skills fast. ''Uh, yeah, you're in.'' Chris said and then she went on a bench.

But for now there's a cool matchup...  
**Sugar v. Heather**  
**IN NEW YORK!**  
''Okay, it's time to rumble with the two meanest girls, we have seen! Sugar, who's really dirty and thinks she has talent and Heather, who's a woman of strategy and they're both lame!'' Chris announced and then Chef started the fight with a really good klaxon and the crowd was hyped for the match and it started with the bars fight and Sugar was spinning it around fast, but Heather was doing well. ''I'm going to get you and your face!'' Sugar shouted. ''Not today, fat bitch.'' Heather said and then she did a stab-style of move.

**To be continued, but there's one mofe thing.**

**Shawn v. Duncan**  
**IN HOLLYWOOD!**

Both of them were getting ready for the fight by praticting their own moves and they were having some good fun, but there was interesting stuff. ''Come on, Chris! I can't hit the face?'' Duncan asked. ''Yeah. I would hate to be hit in the face, so you two have helmets so strong, that a hit in a head means almost nothing.'' Chris replied and he had that cool smirk on his face and then they started fighting in a cool crowd of people. ''I'm going to beat some zombies soon!'' Shawn shouted and he did a one-two to Duncan's chest and they were pretty cool.

**TO BE CONTINUED FOR REAL and it's gonna be pretty original!**


	10. Antigrav Hang gliding: part 6, undone!

**Bunch of One Shots:**  
**Antigrav Handglidin': part sixth final...**

Kick's group were stuck inside the dome and they were watching the fight of Sonic and Shadow for the second time since AVDENTURE 2! But that's a bit boring, compared to the race fight with Knuckles. ''Aw, yeah! I'm going to be the best!'' Jet shouted and he could be heard from the whatever and Shawn was now behind him really fast. ''Why are you a talking hawk?'' Shawn asked the hawk and then he was punched and sent down by a bit. ''I'm not here to settle!'' Jet shouted and he was making plain lines through the skies and Wander was now behind him and Shawn was behind slightly even though Wander wasn't that fast. ''Whoa, you're getting good at this!'' Shawn shouted and he was cool with Wander.

Wander was finally ahead accidently of Jet and Shawn and then the hawk sped up a bit to get to the dome and he was almost there at the dome, but Wander, Shawn, Knuckles and Homer were low on the ground because Homer was litterally on the game. ''OH NO, HOW DO I STOP!?'' Homer asked, as he was getting faster and faster going downhill and then Wander held on to him. ''I'll help to slow you down!'' Wander yelled, really happy and then he was grabbing Homer on the back to slow him down, since he wasn't hangliding anymore, but Shawn was pretty alone and he just wanted to catch up with Jet.

Meanwhile, Danson, Donkey Kong and Eddy was going behind the other guys and there was some pretty cool stuff again. ''Dude, I can't believe I'm rocking it out!'' Danson said, doing some cool and crazy techniques such as a handstand and he was moving fast sorta like Eddy, but he wasn't that far from him, but so was Meg and she was moving pretty well. ''This is a bit lame, but it's better than what I do today.'' Meg said, and her mood was meh, but Eddy blocked her and they went in different directions. ''HAHA, sucks to be you!'' Eddy shouted and he was doing some kind of drill move.

Jet finally reached the dome and Shawn was nearly there, but in the direction he was going he was passing the loads of trees and he was trying to get the best time, even though he wasn't first place and he started at the same time as everybody else. ''Hey, Shawn! How are you doin'?'' Wander asked and he was moving really fast, so Shawn didn't answer and then he saw Homer pass by. ''YAAAH! THIS IS FAST!'' Homer yelled, close behind Wander and then he was gone and Shawn was pissed off a bit.

**part seven will be the end of this thing, because i forgot do this part! and the next part is the end of this section.**


	11. Dirty Desert Men: ARID CROSSING!

**A Bunch Of One Shots:**  
**Dirty Desert Men: Arid Crossing**

Shadow's team of robbers were crossing an arid as hell desert on the eastern plains and they were meaning business with their guns sticking out and they were ready to shoot with their expressions of strength. ''Yeah, we're making this happen!'' Fang shouted, the last member of the robbing team and he was a pro. ''We're making what happen?'' Shadow asked Fang and then he didn't care anymore.  
''Anyways, we're the best at stealth like Bonie and Clyde, since we're going to be robbing as much as we can.'' Fang told the group and Shadow did a fist-bump for some reason. ''That's...looking dumb, guys.'' Tankso said and he was at the back.  
''Uh, yeah, great for not lying about stuff we're good at.'' Shadow commented, while trying to speed up from the leisurely pace, that the gang was going at. ''You're a lame person as well.'' the original driver, Luigi said, insulting him from an obvious distance.

They reached a village with a good shop and they were ready to rob it, but Shadow was going on it alone because he was the dude for the job. ''Why are you doing this alone?'' Tankso asked them and the hedgehog was hiding outside of the shop to do a strategy, but then a fangirl spotted him and then he ran away to a random place. ''I got this whole thing under control.'' Fang said and he was almost inside the whole store.

Fang was robbin the store alone and then there was Mr Game and Watch watching over on the china shop roof, wearing some good sunglasses on some binoculars because he was a cool dude. ''These guys ain't got nothing for me, so I'm going to watch these guys to laugh at them.'' the watch guy claimed, while sitting with another guy eating some lunch. ''You're that dude from that good game!'' an random hippy-style guy shouted, but it wasn't that loud.

Fang was in the store, but another guy came in from Fang's seperate gang to distract the shopkeeper and then he went to the counter to do some kind of exchange. ''Well, do you have the rare Doritos flavour?'' the accomplice said, while Fang was getting his gun ready because he was ready to rob.  
''No, what do you EVEN mean?'' the shopkeeper replied, while he was getting some Doritos flavours and then Fang himself locked and loaded and then the shopkeeper noticed. ''Wait, I know you from a place, that everybody knows and hates.'' the shopkeeper said, while trying to defend himself against the impending gunfire and then one shot was fired and then the accomplice just did his thing.

**DDD: Something Dramatic-ish is gonna come soon and ironically, this isn't a one shot!**


	12. Gran Turismo Kart ACT 1!

**Bunch of One Shots: Gran Turismo Kart:**  
**Episode 1a: CHECK OUT THE CARS!****  
**

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles had nothing to do right there and they were on a course with anti-grav section, wondering what happened to the cars and then Beat and Wander came into the pits. ''Okay, so what's happened here is that well, realistic cars and Mario Kart came together into this combo basically called Gran Turismo Kart.'' Tails explained, being a bit rough. ''Well, it has the handling of real cars and it has the features of karts.'' ''Okay, now can we race on this course?'' Wander asked and then he jumped into the ATV. ''I like this one!'' he shouted and then he drove it around the place. ''YEAH!'' Sonic shouted and he was pretty hyped.

All five of them were on the startling line and Wander and Knuckles felt a bit lonely. ''Do you think there's not much people in this race?'' Wander asked Sonic and the hedgehog gave a thumbs up and he went to get some people into the race. ''Do you think there's more vehicles in the garage?'' he asked the other guys and Beat replied with ''Yeah, there's defintely more than these six.'' ''HELLO, GUYS!'' Yoyo shouted and then he jumped over a barrier to get an ATV, so he was running really fast and then he was vechicles along with Mario and Luigi.

''WE GOT EIGHT PEOPLE SO FAR AND I'M HYPED!'' Wander shouted and then he started his engines, but Sonic wasn't there yet, but he returned with Ratchet and Clank, Delsin, Jax and Daxter, Crash, Sackboy and Knack. ''Whoa, THAT'S ONE HELL OF LOAD OF CHARACTERS!'' Knuckles shouted and the crowd not including Sonic, went into the pits to the garage for the cars. ''This is pretty crazy!'' Sonic said and he was having a good time and then Wario and Waluigi came into the race and then there was seventeen.

All of them were now in the racetrack start line and last place was Sonic, because he was the host. ''Yeah, we're making this happen!'' Hella Jeff shouted, who was one of the people in the race and he was almost last and he was also wearing the swag that he has. ''We got this race under control!'' Luigi shouted and then he death stared Sackboy, but the sack guy wasn't that scared and Knack noticed it. ''That wasn't a bad stare.'' Knack said to Luigi and his engine was mostly made of relics and his car had a relic steering wheel.

Luigi and Mario were racing together and they were a good guy. ''When are we starting?''' Yoyo asked and he was pretty impatient to get started with the ATV and the engines were started. ''START YOUR ENGINES!'' Meg shouted and she put her flag in the air with a straight arm. ''GET SET TO GO!'' she shouted and the engines were pretty roaring. ''GO RIGHT NOW!'' she announced and then everyone got their cars moving.

**Episode 1b coming soon, where the race starts!**


	13. Gran Turismo Kart ACT 2!

**Bunch Of One Shots: Gran Turismo Kart:**  
**Episode 1b: Racing For Nothin'!**

All of them started their engines and they were going and going on the racetrack, where dudes and babes alike race, but this time there was only the dudes and Danson, Hella Jeff and Meg wasn't there at all. ''Wow, that was pretty fast!'' Wander shouted and he tried drifting and it was pretty terrible, so he was now in last. ''That sucks for you!'' Sonic shouted and he was drifting like a bit of a master, but he was having problems and Sackboy wasn't having a bad time and Daxter had his motorbike next to him.

Rachet, Daxter, Crash and Wander were all racing with fun and personality even at the back, but then again, so was everybody because Sonic had some shades and so did Tails, but it was goggles. ''Nice goggles, man.'' Tails told Sonic and the blue blur did a thumbs up to the two-tailed fox, but the sack guy was trying his hardest and he was behind Beat and Tails and then they drifted with some countersteering. ''Cool moves, but you won't pass me, dude!'' Beat boasted and then he acclerated pretty fast in his car of swag to pass Tails and then Sackboy still was in the same position.

The front pack was made up of Sonic's crew, Luigi, Sackboy and Beat and the new guy made of relics wasn't having that bad of a time, but Knuckles was having a hard time beating Mario in his ATV. ''Damn, you're persistent!'' Knuckles shouted and then Mario replied with ''Thanks-a for the compliementa!'' and then he acclerated away, but he had control problems and Knuckles passed him with drifting skills.

Knack, Jax and Mario were battling it out on the racecourse to show their skills and they were nearly at the anti-grav section and the top dudes were almost there for real. ''Yeah, we're making this happen right now!'' Jak shouted and he was passing Mario a bit, but then a mushroom made him go past Jak again.

**Episode 1c coming soon!**


	14. GTK: Anti Gravity Realistic Racing!

**Bunch Of One Shots: Gran Turismo Kart:**  
**Episode 1c: Anti-Gravity Realistic Drifting!**

The top four or five racers were racing with MK crosses Gran Turismo physics, when suddenly in the middle of the desert, there a loop in the middle where the circuit went and it was pretty good.  
''Yeah, we made it, but it's a long road ahead of us.'' Knuckles said, while drifting and then he went out of the course, but then he went back, since he didn't want to be last  
''YEAH, THIS IS REALLY COOL!'' Sonic shouted, while on the anti-grav section and then his Hummer was doing some cool drifting, but it could spin out

''This is going to pretty hard.'' Knack said, while Mario was doing some kind of slight knock, while he was doing some kind of boost and then Knack went to the side, but Luigi was fighting Sonic for the lead and they were doing pretty good in genereal, but Knack got his back and he did a slow hit, but that had a massive effect.  
''Whoa, stop, you're just am idiot.'' Luigi said, while getting bumped a bit and then Sonic shouted ''EVERYBODY gets bumped, it's not all that bad!'' while staying ahead and then Sackboy and Knack was going head to head on the racing.

Meanwhile, Knuckles, Tails, Ratchet and Jak were doing some kind of close fight and then Knux got a yellow shell aka the Fast Shell! and then he held on to it, until he was in front of Tails and then he threw it at Ratchet, who had some kind of fit and then he did some more accleration, while the wombat was getting fast.  
''Wait, why am I here?'' he asked, while doing some decent driving and then Knuckles told him with ingeuninity ''It's because you have nothing to do.'' ''Shut up, I think it's because of the tech.'' Ratchet answered back to Knuckles and then he did some anti-grav spin out.

The guys in front, were almost done with the antigrav section and they were getting close and then Luigi did one last bump, speeding him up and making him first place and then Sonic sped up, but then the anti-gravity section was done, making him go further away and they were doing some kind of 1v1, but then Knack and Mario came from further away and they knocked.  
''What do you want, guys?'' Sonic asked, while trying to do a wheelie with his car and then Luigi rode his ATV and then Knuckles almost saw the top guys.  
''To be the best with our real cars!'' Mario shouted, while riding the Corsa like it was a good kart and then Wander came in. ''Dude, ATVS are so AWESOME!'' Wander yelled, while doing a reverse wheelie to boost himself.

**Episode 1d is going to come soon!**


	15. New Ultra Smash Brothers: PART ONE!

**Bunch Of One Shots:**  
**New Ultra Smash Brothers+**  
**Chapter 0-1: It's Hapenin' Later!**

_The Rules:  
Stamina Mode is the main mode, for the whole ''tourney'', but all of the other modes will appear sometime in the future!  
Up to 12 fighters can fight on one stage if it's big enough!  
TEAMS ARE ALWAYS ON, EVEN IF IT'S 11 VERSUS 1!  
The winning team can steal a fighter from the losing team, but only teams of two, three, four, five and six can do this!  
THAT'S THE NEW RULES!_

A bunch of guys got together in Piranha Plant Slide in the brick zone, where Piranha Plants could bite them at any time, but they were safe from the plants, because they were sitting away from the plant zone, so they talked for a bit about the next time that the massive Smash Brothers-style event in a random table in the centre of a pretty shallow pit with bricks.  
''Well, this is a bad place to discuss stuff, but it's something better than the table.'' Tails told the other guys, who were made up of guys and girls including Sonic, Megaman, Peach and Mr. Game and Watch.  
''WOOHOO, it's time to talk about STUFF!'' Sonic yelled, while holding some random piece of paper in his own hands and then he drew the rules from out of nowhere.

The table was ready to talk about some important stuff since it was time to talk, even though it was a little wet and they weren't caring much about the water on the bottom, since there was a drain.  
''Yeah, we're going to talk about the number of players first! So what do you think about the the number of players, this time around?'' Peach asked all of the other guys.  
''It's seriously chaotic today and I think it has MASSIVE coolness!'' Amy answered, agreeing with it and then Megaman had his own stand on it. ''I don't know, but it's going to be fun!'' Megaman shouted, like he was trying to defeat Dr. Wily and Shulk was there at the place, but not at the table practicing with Dark Pit, so he ran past and then he went back and saw the thing.  
''Oh, what are you guys doing?'' Shulk asked Mario and Sonic, while he was fighting Dark Pit with his new moves aka not being a clone of Pit in the Mario Kart sewer and he jumped into the table and straight onto the chair.

The new and unbruised Smash crew was on the table and they were ready to discuss stuff with the guys, but then Dark Pit stumbled onto the guys and he was ready to fight and Reyn was there as well for some reason. ''IT'S REYN TIME, BABY!'' Reyn shouted, just hanging out here because I don't know and then he jumped out, since he just wanted to be in the match.  
''Shut up, Reyn! You're not cooler than me.'' Dark Pit boasted and he pulled his staff from the back and he did a up and front slash.  
''So, who do you want to match up with?'' Mario asked all of the guys in the slide, which is a weird place to discuss the serious things about the next time that everyone fights together and no it's not a tourament.  
''Well, I'm going to say, that I'm going with Dark Pit and Knuckles, because they're a good team!'' Reyn shouted, from on top of a pipe and then he jumped down onto the track and then he didn't know that a race was going on, but so was DP and then a Shy Guy, some random Lakitu and Bowser and they were knocked hard.

**Chapter 0-2 is going to come soom, but this it's going to be on it's own.**


	16. New Ultra Smash Brothers: PART TWO!

**Bunch Of One Shot**  
**New Ultra Smash Brothers+**  
**Chapter 0-2: Get The Works!**

_Rules because reminder!:_  
_12 PLAYER SMASH!_  
_STAMINA MODE AND Timed Stock ONLY!_  
_TEAMS only, even if 10 or 11 is on the other side!  
__The winners can steal one of the losing team's teamates, but teams of seven people and above can't do that!_  
_Rules are Over!_

Reyn was just hanging about with the guys on the table, even though he was knocked pretty far from the track and into the wall, since there was a fast race going on with only three people racing including Bowser and then Toadette was racing as well, so the guys on the table got ready to smash, even though it was a dicussion.  
''So, Dark Pit and Knuckles is an interesting combo.'' Shulk said and then Dark Pit flew from the water and then he did one of his new specials to Reyn.  
''That's not a good team, since he's dumb and anyways, I would rather be with Sweet Bro, since he's a cool bro!'' DP shouted, and then he did a spinning sword and then he jumped back and then the karts hit him again.

The table team was going to smash soon for some reason and they were going to talk about stuff coming up in the new tourney, since it was for a rematch with loads of people and they were starting to smell bad, since they were in the sewer.  
''Well, let's say that we should pick stamina mode!'' Mario suggested, while having his legs on the table. ''I think amount of HP should be about 450 to 500, since this tourney thing should be pretty exciting and not boring as heck.''  
''That's great, since the matches, so the guys that are too slow, might beat the sonic speed!'' Sonic boasted, approving of the idea  
''YOU BETTER SHOW YOUR MOVES!'' Captain Falcon shouted and then Sonic did a boost kick to his fac and then moves were shown in the middle of the race between some Shy Guy and Bowser.  
''Oh, I'm showing my moves, I'm ready to fight.'' Amy said, being in a good mood and then she spinned her hammer with Sonic helping her to beat Captain Falcon in the face and then he did a strong punch to the face  
''Well, I'm going to tell Knuckles that he's dumb at his home island.'' Dark Pit said, trying to fly as fast as possible and then he lifted off the ground and off the water.  
''By the way, it's at Angel Island. Wait, how fast can you fly?'' Tails asked the angel guy and then he was flying really fast out of the sewers and he was moving at a pretty fast speed, but not as fast as Sonic on the ground.

At Angel Island, Nazo, Knuckles and Shadow was fighting together and then they were on the beach with their beach shorts even though they didn't come to the island to take a break and then Dark Pit shot his laser from his staff and then Knuckles just jumped to the side.  
''Knuckles, you should sit this out because I'm more skilled than you!'' Dark Pit yelled, like he was trying to send a message to a lot of people in the area and then he used his homing bow to do some homing arrows.  
''No, thanks, I have to protect the master emerald and since this is one of the stages that I might come back to, I'm not going to leave because of some angel clone.'' Knuckles shouted, while he was making use of all of the moves that he had, while he was running as fast as he could and he did a spinning uppercut like Little Mac near the first waterfall of the game.  
''Smooth move, dude, using that uppercut.'' Dark Pit, being a sarcastic guy, while using of his fastest moves against the knucklehead with a important role with his own moves on the isle of a emerald, which was broken twice and an partially underwater city.  
Knuckles, Dark Pit and Shadow was fighting against each other since it was a free for all, but then Nazo DEFINITELY showed his moves in the form of the aerial kicks and a roundhouse move and a laser in that order, towards respectively, Knuckles, Shadow with his Chaos Sphere and Dark Pit and the battle got heated.

**Chapter 0-3 is going to come soon and next time it's going to be on it's own!**


End file.
